


Flying With Fools

by BookGirlFan



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Written in response to a prompt on the kink meme.
Kudos: 3





	Flying With Fools

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on the A-Team Kink Meme: 
> 
> _So, can I please have BA being on a plane (drugged, captured, injured, whatever) with someone flying who isn't Murdock, something happens and the plane starts going down and then BA witnesses Murdock saving them all from a firey horrible death. though still uneasy, he starts to trust that Murdock would never deliberately set out to endanger them._  
>  _I don't quite know where I'm going with this, but it would be awesome if at some stage he says (after this, when he;s gotten onto a helicopter or something with Murdock flying) "Hell no I ain't getting on that thing!" at a commercial flight, and when asked why his fear has suddenly renewed sort of reveals that he doesn't trust those other pilots._
> 
> _Cue surprised and touched Murdock._
> 
> Didn't quite get it all, but hope you see this and enjoy!

As soon as BA saw where they were heading, he started to struggle. “No way, man, I ain’t getting on that plane!” 

“Come on, BA,” Face panted, struggling to keep BA from bolting. “You’ve been fine with flying for months now, and none of us had ever thought that would happen. Why are you against it now all of a sudden?” 

BA stubbornly refused to answer, instead continuing his protests. “I’m not getting on that plane, Face!” 

Behind BA’s back, Hannibal wordlessly told Face to get the syringe. Face shrugged helplessly. After so many missions they hadn’t needed it, he’d stopped carrying it, thinking BA was finally over his fear. 

“That’s enough, Sergeant,” Hannibal snapped. BA stood still, though was clearly still ready to bolt if they tried moving him any closer to the plane. “Now, why won’t you get on the plane? Murdock’s waiting for us in Philadelphia, and we can’t afford to waste time.” 

“I’ve seen Murdock fly, Hannibal,” BA reluctantly explained. “He’s crazy, but he’ll keep us safe. That guy, who knows if he even passed flight school? I’ll get on a plane with Murdock, but with anyone else, I die before I fly.” He glared at Hannibal, then at Face, making sure they felt the full force of it. “And if you tell Murdock, I’m gonna kill you.” 

“No problem,” Face said with an obliging smile. “But BA, how do you plan on us getting all the way out to Philadelphia?” 

As BA turned to Face, Hannibal took advantage of the opportunity, picking up a nearby piece of luggage and slamming BA over the head with it. BA fell, Face and Hannibal catching him before he hit the ground. 

Face groaned. “I did not miss this.” 

Hannibal grinned at him. “Just think of it this way, Face. From now on, we’ll always fly Air Murdock.”


End file.
